1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, a processing apparatus control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as information technology has advanced, technology has been being developed which is intended to improve input/output performances and reliabilities by connecting a processing apparatus and a storage apparatus with a plurality of input/output paths. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,521.
In the case where a processing apparatus and a storage apparatus are connected with a plurality of input/output paths, the processing apparatus selects one of the plurality of input/output paths to transmit a data input/output request to a storage apparatus. The selection of an input/output path is performed according to a round-robin scheme in which an input/output path is selected sequentially from the input/output paths, taking load dispersion into account.